The Daily Life of the MBC Part 2: Rescue
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: Part 2! John gets kidnapped by Nossida, and has to try and find his way back home. Meanwhile, Chris and the others try to cope with not having John around. OOC/Chris, OOC/John  Slightly , Sam/Danny
1. Chapter 1: Escape?

Hey Y'all! First chapter of part 2! I've been waiting to do this story! Ok, I don't own MBC. If I did, Violet, Chloe, Celia, Lissa, Riley, and Evan (He has a name!) would be in the show, I only own them. So here goes.

He was gone. The memory was still fresh in Chris Hale's mind as he walked to his friend's house.

"Hey buddy." Danny Jackson said enthusiastically as he jogged down Cathy Smith's driveway, where an intense game of rock-paper-scissors was underway.

"Hey." Chris replied, his voice monotone. Danny smiled sadly, it had been three months since his little brother, John went missing.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, I sort of thought that..." Chris trailed off.

"He'd be there?" Danny asked, slinking his arm around Chris's shoulder as they walked up the driveway.

"And saying 'Hey Chris, can I come to the clubhouse with you please?'" Chloe was on her computer typing furiously. Ever since John went missing, she and Chris had been on a mad search for evidence.

"What do you got so far?" Sam asked as she abandoned watching Violet and Cathy play rock-paper-scissors.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Glor wants John for some evil plan." Sam sulked as she looked up at the two boys walking up the driveway.

"Hey, Chloe's just looking for evidence right now."

"I don't wanna help." Chris said as he sat down on the pavement, his back facing the yellow house. Violet strolled over to him slowly.

"It'll be ok. We'll find him."

"It's been three months Violet, my mom's been a nervous wreck every time I leave the house. My sister won't stop crying for more than ten minutes. And it's taken it's toll on me too."

"Aha! Got it!" Chloe yelled as she leaned in closer to her screen. "Glor's still in jail. I've checked several times in the last three months. And Nossida just seemed to want to get rid of Chris. So I've come to the conclusion that Nossida was just Glor's little errand boy. He admitted that himself, but this proves it!" Chloe explained.

"What proves it?" Danny asked.

"I found a communicator on the ground at the side of the house yesterday, it was hidden pretty well under a dead bush. It was Nossida's, used to contact Glor right before the attack went underway!"

"Nice work, now we just have to figure out where he went." Sam said, as she began to type something into her phone.

"Thank you guys, for everything. I know I've been kind of a third wheel these past three months." Chris said, a smile on his face.

"No problem buddy. All part of the job description of being an MBC member and friend." Danny replied. His voice had lost it's usual confidence. Mr. Smith came out of the house, just in time to see Chris walk towards where Chloe was sitting.

"Morning Chris."

"Morning Mr. Smith." Hugo Smith walked down the steps slowly. Then he approached the boy with a book in his hands.

"Here, this is a book about everything that might help you find John. I just found it tucked away on a bookshelf.

"What's up with us and just finding helpful stuff now?" Cathy asked, limping over to Chris.

"Hey easy, you just got clearance to get out of bed Cathy." Chris said as he helped her sit down.

"It's a stepping stone to finding John.

With John:

John walked slowly down the street, not wanting any attention drawn to him. Everyone that he talked to knew that Nossida had taken him prisoner three months earlier. And that was plenty reason enough to want nothing to do with him.

"Getting into trouble with Nossida a little early today, aren't we John?" Jackie Reynolds asked the younger boy. Jackie, sixteen, was the only person that John really talked to when he got out and took walks. Unlike most people, she wasn't concerned about Nossida.

"No way, I'm only in trouble if I get caught." John replied.

"Got you! Thought you could get away did you?" Nossida growled as he picked John up by his shirt.

"I'm in trouble."

"Let him go Nossida, he's been here for three months. He needs to go home." Jackie said, picking up her broom and raising it over her head.

"No." Nossida replied. Jackie slammed the broom against Nossida's arm with brute force, but to her surprise, it snapped in two! He chuckled slightly, as if the attack only tickled him. John had managed to get loose from Nossida when he was busy dusting off his arm. He ran as fast as he could to the spaceship Nossida kept hidden, he had made this attempt several times before in the last three months. But all of them had failed. He laughed as he scrambled into the ship. Locking the door, he lifted the ship off of the ground, and he headed home.

A/N: Yes, the chapter doesn't make the MOST sense. But in my defense, I am very tired.


	2. Chapter 2: Truths Revealed

A/N: How did you like the first chapter? I thought that it mostly made sense, apart from some quotations were missing. Sorry about that, so here's the next chapter. Oh! Do not own MBC only own: Violet, Chloe, Lissa, Celia Hale, Riley Mason, and Evan Reynolds. By the way, did you get that Jackie is Chloe's sister, and the slight Aladdin reference. It goes like this in the movie:

Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?

No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught.

Got you!

I'm in trouble. So on with the chapter! And I'm doing P.O.V from now on, it's less irritating

Danny P.O.V: I walked down the hallway, excitement filling me. Ever since the day before, I had seen a change in Chris. He seemed...happier, well Chloe did manage to figure out what might have happened to John and why he was captured.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said as she hopped off the ledge by the window where she and Chris would usually read.

"Hey, did Chloe call you about anymore information about John?"

"No, I was hoping she would. Chris hang with you?"

"Yeah, we watched movies and hung out like we used to." I said used to in a sad tone.

"He's just a little preoccupied right now. Trust me, after we find John he'll be right back to his old self again." Sam said confidently, but her face defied how confident she sounded.

"I hope you're right, I hate seeing him like this." Just then, Cathy ran up to them happily.

"Come on, Chloe has something to tell us!" she said, me and Sam both straightened up. It might be something about John!

"Well let's go! Did you get Chris?" I asked, running to keep up with her. While also dragging Sam with me.

"Already there, she said it was about Nossida. That's all I could get out of her."

"Hey guys." Chloe said after we all got to the tree where we agreed to meet if Chloe got any information on John.

"You sound upset. Why are you upset?" Chris asked from his spot on the picnic table, panic in his voice. I sat next to him, hoping that would calm him down slightly.

"The police apprehended Nossida. He was on my planet, Mambania, my sister caught him. But, when they looked for John...they couldn't find him. Jackie said that he took off and then she didn't see him again." Chris buried his head in my shoulder, I hugged him comfortingly.

"What do you mean he took off?" I asked.

"She said she saw a spaceship take off a little bit after he ran, but that's it. If it's him, he got away from Nossida, so I'm kind of hopeful that he'll find his way back. But Mambania is on the complete other side of the galaxy. By Rapsodia. He might get lost." I signaled with my hand for her to shut up after she said that. I felt my shoulder get wet as Chris started to cry.

"If it's by Rapsodia, why don't we just go get him?" Cathy asked, as she helped me calm down Chris. He sat up abruptly, a small smile on his face.

"That's a really good plan. Why don't we try right now, my mom knows about the MBC. And I could care less about grades right now." we all looked shocked, Chris was an A+ student and had near perfect attendance. But we also knew that this was about his little brother, who he almost never let out of his sight.

"Alright! That settles it." Violet said, I jumped as she leaped out of the tree.

"Cathy, call your grandpa and tell him we need a spaceship. And also tell him we need someone to..." Sam was cut off by an explosion.

"That sounded like it came...from your house!" I yelled loudly as I pulled Chris off the table and we all ran down the street.

"Do you think it was John?" Chris asked, his voice hopeful.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm hoping that it is. But don't get your hopes up." Chloe replied, I sighed. She really knew how to keep Chris in the sad mood he had been in for the last three months.

"But it might be Chloe. I mean, if it's a spaceship, what are the odds of it crashing here?" Sam countered. I smiled, she always knew how to get the last word in during an argument. Chloe nodded after a minute, to show she had thought of this.

"I hope he's alright if he did crash." Chris said quietly. I smiled as I slung my arm around his shoulder and we slowed to a walk. We were almost to Mr. Smith's house and we didn't exactly need to run.

"He will be. He's a tough kid, I mean remember the time he faced those three Octovores and saved us. _Three_, he can take a small spaceship crash." I said, my usual confident smile on my face.

Chris P.O.V.: I hoped he was right. And I knew that John was a tough kid, just not that tough. He might be hurt...or worse. I shook off the thought as we walked into Cathy's backyard. And sure enough, there was a spaceship crashed in the dirt. I gasped as I saw who was pulled out of it by a teary-eyed Cathy. It was John! I brushed off Danny's arm and ran over to my little brother. Hoping he was alright.

"John, buddy can you hear me?" I asked, barely able to contain my emotions.

"C-Chris?" John said weakly, his eyes fluttered open. I smiled as Cathy handed him over to me. It was the first time I had seen him in almost four months. I just wished it didn't have to be like this, I laid him on the ground as I turned to face the others.

"Cathy, go get your grandpa. Sam, you have a first-aid kit in your backpack still?" Sam and Cathy both nodded as Cathy ran into the house. Sam jogged over to me and busily got the first-aid kit out of her bag. Never had I been so thankful that she was such a safety freak.

"Ow." John whimpered as we put a bandage on his cut forehead.

"Shh. I know buddy, you'll be ok." I was trying desperately not to cry in front of him. To not let him know how bad his injuries were. He had a gash on his forehead, and cut all the way down from his knee to his ankle. And he seemed to have at least one broken bone, maybe more.

"Danny, call my mom and sister. Tell them we found John." I ordered as I tossed him my cellphone. He didn't even respond, he was too busy dialing my mom.

"Mom? Is she alright?"

"Yep, she's been missing you all this time. We all have." I smiled, he didn't even care that he was hurt. He just cared about our mom. I was holding his hand the entire time. But then, after his closed his eyes to rest, he went limp.

"John!" I cried, finally letting the dam break. Violet rushed over and began trying to calm me down. But I just shook her off as I picked up John again.

"Where's Mr. Smith?" I yelled, my vision getting cloudy.

"Chris!" A voice yelled, Mr. Smith came running towards me. "In the house, come on. Is your mom on her way here?"

"Yep, I just got off the phone. She's bringing Lissa too." Danny explained as he walked next to me.

"Keep them outside as long as you can Danny. I don't want them to see him like this." Danny nodded as he ran outside to watch for my mom.

"He's alive, but he's fading fast. And...I don't think it's from the crash. I think Nossida did something to him." Mr. Smith said.

"Oh my gosh." Sam said as she sat down on the couch. Cathy looked furious as she left her corner of the living room.

"Nossida is going to pay for what he did to John. Not just from jail, but I intend to give him a knuckle sandwich. Special delivery." She balled up her fist as she jabbed the air angrily.

"How fast can you check what's wrong Mr. Smith?"

"Um, a few hours at the most. A few minutes at the least. It just depends on what it is that's wrong with him." I sighed, this was not what I wanted to happen.

A/N: Have to end it there. I checked the word count on this 1,487 words! Wow, that's kind of a lot. I'll update tomorrow, I promise. I've just been having to lend my mom my computer. And then not know what to write. Review please! Thank you for reading, bye y'all!


	3. Chapter 3: Off to Mambania

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this was a little late, I just had really no idea what to type for this chapter. And I have a question. I haven't gotten any reviews so far, I mean I know it's only a few chapters in. But is part 2 not as good as part 1? Because I was planning to do one more small part after part 2 and then a fanfic about John and Riley and Chris and an OC. So review to let me know what you think.

Sam P.O.V: Chris was a nervous wreck. Cathy and I were trying to keep him calm as Danny was watching for his mom and sister.

"Hey Sam, maybe we should wait out in the backyard." Cathy offered as she stood up. I nodded as I grabbed Chris by the hand and began to lead him outside.

"Violet, wait in here and call us when Mr. Smith has something." Violet nodded as she paced next to where John was laying.

"I don't want to go outside. I want to stay here." Chris said, as he stamped his foot on the ground and folded his arms.

"No, Mrs. Hale you shouldn't go in there..." We heard Danny say as Mrs. Hale came running into the house.

"John!" She cried as she fell to her knees next to the eight-year-old.

"Mrs. Hale. It seems that John suffered some scrapes a broken ankle. And there's something else that I'm trying to figure out what it...oh no." Mr. Smith cut himself off as he looked at the computer.

"What? What's wrong with my son?" Mrs. Hale asked, her voice panicky.

"Mom, I'm sure it's not that serious." Lissa said as she hugged her mother. I smiled as I walked over there slowly. Lissa reminded me of my own older sister.

"It seems that...that Nossida poisoned him." Mr. Smith said quietly. Violet gasped behind me. I heard Chris sob as Danny tried to calm him down.

"Wait! If he was on my planet, it might be something I know how to treat!" Chloe said as she ran to the computer. "We just need to run a toxic screening on his blood, to see what happened." A few minutes later, after Chloe had gotten some blood from John. She got the results. "Violet, we need to go to Mambania. Like now."

"Why?" Violet asked, her expression worried.

"Nossida fed him Nightshade berries." Her eyes got wide as she nodded and began to run to the clubhouse.

"Nightshade berries? We have those here too you know." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"They're different on Mambania. My sister knows how to treat the affects. We just have to go to Mambania and go get the cure."

"I'm coming."

"No Chris, it could be dangerous climbing the mountain to my house."

"Wait. You live on a mountain?"

"Yes. But me and Violet have done it a lot of times, so it's going to be a cinch."

"We're still coming." Lissa said, twisting her hair into a ponytail.

"I said..."

"WE'RE COMING WITH!" Lissa yelled loudly. Chloe put her hands up in surrender as they walked out into the backyard to where the spaceship was held.

Lissa P.O.V: Sure I could be demanding, but it was to help John. So I had a reason this time. We followed Chloe and Violet to a spaceship that was hidden underground.

"Whoa. Spaceships are real?"

"Haven't you ever heard of NASA?" I ignored Violet's question as I climbed into the spaceship after Chris.

"What do we need to find exactly?" Chris asked, I also wondered what we needed to find.

"We need to find a very rare kind of pear. A Mambanian Pear that's only found on the most remote mountain of Mambania."

"So where exactly _is_ Mambania?"

"Just past Pluto." Who knew that a planet that I never knew existed could be so close to our solar system?

"Ok, off to Mambania." Violet said as she pulled the spaceship off the ground and towards space.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll write another chapter later, because I know this one was really short. Read and Review...please.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

A/N: Hey, I know that it's been awhile since I updated this story. It's just that I've been busy with my other fanfic and homework, and stuff like that. But I am going to write another chapter now. I only own Violet, Chloe, Chloe's family, Chloe's planet, Lissa, Celia Hale, Riley, and Sam's family.

Violet's P.O.V: I leaned my head back as I sighed and glanced at Chris and Lissa.

"Hey Chloe, how long do we have to find this medicine?" Chris asked, tapping his foot in irritation.

"We have an hour until the poison fully sets in. It's lucky that I found that out when I did."

"Why?" Lissa asked. "What happens?"

"Um...Look we're here!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to get out of the question.

"He dies." I said bluntly.

"Violet!" Chloe shrieked as she landed the ship.

"What? He will."

"You do not say that to concerned older siblings." she scolded as she walked out of the ship.

"Sorry, but it is true. So we need to hurry." Chris and Lissa followed close behind us.

"But, he won't die if we get the medicine. Will he?"

"No, the medicine is 100% effective." Lissa sighed in relief as Chloe looked at me, a smug smile on her face.

"I swear Chloe, I will wipe that smile right off your face."

"Chloe get a grip!" Chris yelled angrily as he marched right next to me.

"Chris, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! I'm the reason he was there, I asked him to come!" Chris cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"No you weren't, he would have come anyway. He follows you like a lost puppy."

"No, but I was held by Nossida too. I should have made him take me instead."

"Christopher! Don't even say that, there was nothing you could have done." Lissa said as she scooped up her younger brother. He clung to her like a son would cling to his mother.

"Here's the mountain. Let's go, the house is only a few feet up. Nestled in that cave right there." Chloe pointed to a small cave about five feet up.

"It might look like a long way up, but the climb really only takes ten minutes if you really focus on the climbing."

"Wow, so we should be out of here easy as pie." Lissa said as she set a now calmer Chris, down on the ground.

"Let's start climbing." Chris said, walking towards the mountain. I nodded in agreement as he climbed up to the first little ledge on the mountain.

"John's going to be ok Lissa. Chloe knows what she's doing. She wouldn't suggest anything that she knew would have damaging side effects." I said comfortingly as I extended my hand to Lissa, who took it and swung her way up onto the ledge.

"Medicine is the thing that we Mambanians know about. It's the way of our people." Chloe explained from three ledges above me, Chris right next to her. I nodded in agreement as I climbed to join my cousin.

"What exactly are your people?" Lissa asked as she followed me.

"Clerics. You know those healers in video games and Dungeons and Dragons." Chris and Lissa nodded in understanding. Just then, Chris cheered in success as he reached the cave where Chloe's house was located.

"Alright Chris!" I cheered as I began to climb faster.

"I swear he's part monkey or something. He climbs so well." Lissa said as she shook her head and began to climb at the same speed I was climbing at.

"Who are you?" I heard a girl's voice say from further inside the cave.

"I'm a friend of Chloe's, she's helping me get medicine for my little brother." Chris answered calmly. As I climbed up onto the last ledge, I saw who the girl was. It was Chloe's ten-year-old sister, Julie, standing there with one-year-old Nova in her arms.

"Julie, it's ok. He's a friend. He won't hurt us, is Rosie home?" Chloe asked as she approached Julie warmly.

"She's inside. She just got finished picking Mambanian pears." Julie explained. I sighed in relief, so they did have the pears that we needed. She ran up to Chloe, a broad grin on her face.

"Hey Julie, you being good for Rosie and Jackie?"

"Uh huh, I help take care of Nova and the others all the time!" Julie declared proudly.

"Good, hey can you be a good girl and go get me a Mambanian pear elixir?" Chloe asked sweetly, reaching out to take Nova. Julie nodded as she ran inside the house. I heard Rosie argue with Julie for a split second, but then she stopped and ran outside.

"Chloe! Oh my gosh it's been a zoo here without you." Rosie laughed as she hugged Chloe.

"Hey sissy. Any clues about Evan yet?"

"Still looking, but some other stuff happened. Julie went into fourth grade, Nova's starting to talk, Amy is starting middle school. And the quads are in third now."

"Wow that's a lot of siblings." Chris remarked.

"Told you I had nine younger siblings. But I also have two older siblings too, so all in all there's twelve of us in one house." I cleared my throat as Julie came back with the elixir.

"Thank you Julie. Hey I have an idea, why don't you all come back with me. We can find Evan there!" Chloe suggested.

"Mr. Smith has room if you don't all mind being slightly squished in the same room."

"Deal, so let's go save this little boy." Rosie said as she called to her younger siblings, who all ran towards Chloe. She laughed as the kids began to climb on her as if she were a jungle gym.

"Um, guys. Hour time limit before death ensues for John." Lissa said from behind me.

"Let's go!" Chloe yelled as we all began to climb down the mountain.

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long. I've had a bunch of stuff to do. But it's up now, please review and tell me what you think. I'm starting to get nervous about the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Cure and Surprises

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm still confused about there being no reviews. I only own Lissa, Violet, Chloe, her family, Mambania and it's people, Sam's family, and Riley.

Chris P.O.V: "Chloe, when you said Mambania was on the other side of the galaxy. You exaggerated that way to much." I said, cradling the elixir in my coat pocket carefully.

"Yeah, she does that." Rosie said from behind me as she tried to get her little sister to go to sleep.

"How could this have happened to him. He's the sweetest little boy I've ever seen!" Jackie commented.

"It did, no use having a pity party. The best thing we can do is put positive thoughts out there and give him the elixir." Chloe replied, silencing her sisters.

"She's right, look we're approaching Single Town already!" Violet said enthusiastically.

"Chris, you still have the elixir?" Lissa asked, talking for the first time since we got back onto the spaceship.

"Yep, right here in my pocket." I assured her, but not before checking to make sure it was still in my pocket.

"Good, hey Danny's waving to us right now!" Lissa pointed out the window, how could she know that was Danny? For all she knew it could have been Sam, since it's a very confusing name.

"He woke up!" Danny shouted as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the spaceship after it had landed.

"Wait, what? He's awake, he was unconscious when we left." I said following him into the house.

"Mr. Smith did some kind of healing spell. Didn't work all the way though." He whispered the last part into my ear as I saw John sitting up on the couch, where I had seen him half an hour ago, all but dead.

"You're back!" His blue eyes shone with excitement. I smiled as I knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"Hey buddy, Chloe's got some medicine that's going to make you feel even better than...John!" I yelped as he went limp for the second time. His eyes were closed, and his breathing became harsh and ragged.

"The elixir!" Violet shrieked as I got the small vial out of my pocket.

"How much do I give him?" Chloe appeared next to me and took the vial from my hand. She poured it gently into John's mouth.

"He should wake up in about five minutes, but it might be longer." Chloe warned me as my mom came running down the stairs and into the living room. Cathy came tearing behind her, a worried expression on her face.

"He should wake up in about five minutes, Chloe gave him the medicine we got." I explained as I glanced at John again. Mom sighed as she stood right next to me, looking at John.

"Hey, I think I see his eyelids fluttering open!" Chloe said as she peered closer at John. Sure enough, he opened his eyes. Gasping and squeezing them closed again when he saw Chloe three inches from his face.

"John, it's ok. You're at Cathy's house, that was just Chloe being creepy." John smiled as he opened his eyes again. Chloe smacked me lightly on the arm. I chuckled as I helped John sit up again.

"Mom?" he asked as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey! How you feeling little dude?" Danny asked, walking over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Fine, where are the others? AH!" John yelped as Cathy appeared right in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"You two, get. You're scaring him." I ordered as I shooed Chloe and Cathy away from us. Sam giggled as she sat up from being on the couch next to the one John was on. (A/N: Did not mean for that to rhyme)

"Hey squirt, you scared us for a little bit there." She said in her best big sister tone. He shrugged as he glanced over to see all of Chloe's siblings standing by the door.

"Hey Jackie." He said.

"Hi stranger." She replied, smiling as she shifted Nova from on hip to the next. Mr. Smith came running into the room suddenly.

"Christopher, can you come here for a second." I raised my eyebrow in question, he almost never called me by my full name. No one did.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I was talking with your mother while you were gone. I suspect she told you the story of what happened when you were little." I nodded.

"Well, there's more to that story. You see...I used to be in the MBC."

A/N: Cliffhanger, I tend to do that a lot. Sorry if that gets annoying! Force of habit, haha. I'm typing the next chapter right now.


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N:You guys were probably expecting another chapter. But I am taking a break from writing this to write my Young Justice fanfic. Hope that's ok with you guys, it's just because of the lack of reviews and readers. This seemed better to put a hold on then my crossover. This story will pick up as soon as I can get a good idea. Sorry for this brief stop to the story!


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

A/N: I'm alive! My parents got a new laptop so I can finally type my fanfictions. Enjoy this new chapter of Daily Life of the MBC. I only own Evan, Riley, Violet, Chloe, Celia Hale, Lissa, Chloe's family, Mambania.

Sam P.O.V: I glanced at Chris as his eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked, glancing at his siblings.

"I was in the MBC when I was twelve."

"Why didn't you tell me and Chris?" John asked from his spot on the couch.

"I was going to, but then all of this…other stuff happened and I couldn't find the right time to tell you guys. I'm sorry for not telling you kids."

"It's fine. We're just surprised is all." Chris replied, smiling slightly.

"Celia, I should have realized that John and Chris were your sons. They're so much like you." Mr. Smith said as he walked up next to Mrs. Hale.

"They get that a lot. But it's more my daughter than the boys." She said, smiling proudly. I sighed, why couldn't I have a mom like that?

"I'm sorry what's your name again?" Mr. Smith asked as he looked at Lissa.

"Melissa, but everyone calls me Lissa." Lissa replied.

"What happened that you aren't in the MBC anymore?" John asked his voice quiet.

"Let me tell you the story of the time my team was changed forever," Mrs. Hale began.

Flashback, Celia P.O.V:

"Celia! Wait for me!" A girl about my age said as she ran up to me.

"Jeanette! Where are Nile, Adam, and Sophie?"

"The boys are coming and your sister is in the clubhouse. Remind me again why we let her stay with the MBC despite being way too young to be of any use?"

"Jeanette, please don't talk about my sister that way." I said. Sophie was my nine-year-old sister. I love her to death, and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Sorry." Jeanette mumbled.

"It's fine. Let's just go find the boys in case they got sidetracked." Jeanette nodded in agreement as she followed me down the sidewalk.

"Jeanette, Celia!" We both smirked at each other as we waited for Nile Mason (GASP does that last name sound familiar?) and Adam Hale (GASP again!) to catch up to us.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Um, Adam d-do you w-want to tell them?" Nile stuttered. Jeanette rolled her eyes, but I could see a smile on her face, she likes Nile.

"Something broke into the clubhouse. We went inside to check on Sophie, but… she wasn't there." I gasped as I felt Jeanette's arm wrap around my shoulder. I blinked harshly as tears began to fall down my cheeks, why did Sophie get kidnapped?

"I'm taking her home." Jeanette said simply as she began to walk me in the opposite direction of the boys.

End Flashback.

Sam P.O.V again

"After that mission, we tried to find Sophie. But every search, every ship ride through space turned up nothing. If anything it made us sadder that she was gone. I finally found her a year and a half after that. She was so happy that we found her, but she was never the same after that. She used to be so bubbly, but she was shy after she came back. The alien thing took its toll on her." Mrs. Hale sniffed as Lissa wrapped her arm around her mom.

"So you quit because of what happened?" Chris asked, glancing over to John.

"Yes, I told them I didn't want to be a part of anything having to do with the MBC." Chris looked at his v-com and fiddled with it absent-mindedly.

"Wait, Jeanette Smith? You knew my mom?" Cathy asked. Mrs. Hale nodded sadly.

"I-I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry." The rest of us looked at each other in confusion, but no one dared to say anything to Cathy.

"My mom died when I was six, same with my dad." Cathy mumbled, Chris walked towards her slowly and put his arm around her shoulders.

"My dad died when I was four." He said quietly. The other Hale kids looked at each other sadly, I could tell that Chris wasn't making this up to make Cathy feel better.

"Wait, you said your first name's Celia?" Cathy asked suddenly. Mrs. Hale nodded slowly as she looked at my best friend.

"M-my middle name is Celia. Cathleen Celia Smith." Cathy smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"Your mother was my best friend, we were practically sisters." Celia said, she knelt down by Cathy slowly. "She told me about you. And another little girl named Riley." (A/N: Hehe!) Both John and Cathy looked at Celia in shock.

"Riley what?" John asked, and then something clicked in my brain. He knew a girl named Riley!

"Um, she had her father's last name. Mason, that's it Riley Mason!" Celia said.

"I-I think I know her. Chris do you remember the girl I went to Barney's with a little bit before I got kidnapped?" Chris and Danny's eyes both got wide as they looked at the young boy.

"You think it's her?"

"One way to find out. Chris can I borrow your phone for a minute?" Chris nodded as he handed his little brother the phone. John dialed quickly and put the phone up to his ear.

"Riley? Hey it's John…..um hold on." John looked panicked as he looked at his mother. "She wants to know where I was!"

"Your aunt's house." Celia replied calmly.

"I'm back! I was at my aunt's house, yeah it was kind of a last minute thing so…..," John stopped talking as his eyes widened. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

"What?" Danny asked. John shushed him angrily. Chris started to laugh at his younger brother and best friend. John hung up the phone quickly.

"Guys," He swallowed before continuing. "She knows about Nossida."

A/N: No more for you today! Well, that's actually a lie I might type another chapter but it's my birthday (14) today and I'm going over to my grandparents' house later. Hope you guys liked this chapter, more things will be explained next chapter like the sentence where Sam wishes her mom was more like Celia Hale.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Family

A/N: Hey y'all! This chapter will be about uncovering what that one thing Sam thought about really means. This sentence, I wish my mom was like Mrs. Hale. And how in the world Riley knows about Nossida. So enjoy and review please!

Sam P.O.V: I gasped slightly as John told us what Riley knew.

"John, are you sure she knows?" Chris asked.

"She said she knew about me getting kidnapped by an alien looking thing so yeah." John replied in shock.

"Bad bad bad bad bad bad baaaad!" Violet (A/N: I just realized she did nothing in the last chapter…whoops!) said as she paced next to me.

"V, you're going to put a hole in your shoe. Stop." Chloe (A/N: She did nothing too!) ordered as Violet sighed and sat down. Just then my phone beeped, I groaned when I read the text.

"I got to go guys. Sorry, hope you feel better squirt." I said as I ruffled John's hair.

"Thanks Sam." John replied.

"Bye." All the others said in unison. I smiled as I walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk. I walked slowly down the street until I turned down my street. I shuddered as I glanced at all of the damaged houses and cars, mine being one of the houses that was in less than perfect condition.

"Sam!" I turned to see Chris running towards me, waving my backpack in his hand.

"Hey Chris, thanks for giving me my backpack. I'd be lost without this; I got to finish my homework still." Chris smiled at me and glanced down the street warily, I didn't take any offense. He lived in a subdivision on the other side of town.

"Do you want to walk with me? I don't like going to my house by myself." I said. Chris nodded as we walked slowly, not talking for several minutes.

"Samantha! You have chores to do!" I flinched as Ms. Grey, the owner of the building, screeched at me.

"I live here. Thanks for walking me Chris, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sam if you don't mind me asking, why do you live at an orphan….." His eyes went wide as he stared at me. "No."

"Yes, my parents gave me away when I was just a baby. I've been here ever since."

"Sam." Chris began again, but stopped abruptly. Just then, he smiled widely as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Mom? Yeah I'm fine; I just took Sam her backpack. But I have a question for you; if it's not too much of a problem could you meet me down at the Main Street Orphanage? Ok, see you soon. Bye." Chris hung up and grinned at me again.

"What?" He just kept grinning at me. "Christopher Hale, what did you do?"

"Wait and see." He replied as a bright red car pulled into the driveway of the orphanage.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Ms. Hale asked her son worriedly.

"Nothing mom, I actually have something to ask you. You told us a few years ago how you wanted another daughter right?"

"Yeah, why?" Mrs. Hale asked warily. I gasped as I looked at Chris, was he serious?

"You can adopt Sam; it would be perfect since we all get along with her great." Chris replied, turning to look at me.

"Well, let me go talk to the owner real quick ok?" We both nodded.

(A/N: There's like a ten minute time skip, because I can't think of what the kids can do until Mrs. Hale finishes talking to Ms. Grey.)

Celia P.O.V: "You really want to adopt Samantha?" Ms. Grey asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I've wanted another daughter for a few months now. And Sam already is close with my kids." I replied, fiddling with my gold bracelet absent-mindedly.

"She gets into trouble constantly." Ms. Grey said.

"Kids will be kids." I replied, smiling to hide my annoyance towards the fifty-year-old woman.

"She has dyslexia which makes it nearly impossible for her to do homework on her own."

"My youngest has dyslexia; I am no stranger to tutoring kids."

"Fine, just sign these papers and you can take her home today." Ms. Grey said as she slid a folder across the desk towards me.

"Thank you." I replied as I began to fill out the paper work.

(A/N: Another time skip!)

Sam P.O.V: I paced nervously next to Chris. What if Ms. Grey wouldn't let her adopt me?

"Sam, it'll be fine. You'll see." Chris told me comfortingly.

"Somehow, that only makes me more worried." I replied. Chris chuckled as Mrs. Hale came out of the orphanage, she was smiling widely.

"Sam, welcome to the Hale family."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry that this took a little while, I've just been stuck as to what to write next! Review and tell me what you think. And yes John is dyslexic in my story, that will be touched on later…possibly. Tell me if that's what you want.


	9. Chapter 9: Little Brother

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, I meant to update earlier but I had my pre surgery doctor's appointment and I was gone ALL day! But I'm going to try to update as much as I can until the 16th when I have my surgery. And then I'll be gone for about four or five days, but I will update when I get back as well. Anyway, now that I have explained my situation, enjoy and review. NO HATERS PLEASE, THEY MAKE CHLOE AND VIOLET MAD!

Sam P.O.V: I smiled, I finally had a family!

"John and Lissa are going to be so excited when they hear about this." Chris said as he grinned happily.

"Well, let's go tell them." Celia replied, and then we set off back towards Cathy's house.

"Sam, you stay here until I tell you to come in ok sweetie?"

"Ok….wait, you called me sweetie."

"I call Lissa sweetie, so I thought I should call you that. But if you don't want me to call you that…." I cut Celia off.

"No, I like it. It feels…..right." I smiled as I waited by the door. Celia walked into the living room.

"John, Lissa. How would you two like a sister?"

"Mom, are you going to have a baby?" Lissa squealed in excitement.

"What? NO this factory is closed!" Celia replied.

"I adopted a girl a few minutes ago; I think you'll get along fine. Sweetie, you can come in now." I walked slowly into the living room, smiling as Lissa and John looked at me in shock.

"I have a little sister." Lissa gasped, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"What, who's idea was this?" John asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Chris's." Celia and I said in unison. Chris smiled as he walked over to Danny, who hugged him.

"Dude, I feel bad for you. Having to live with Sam now, that'll be horrible." I gasped as I took a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He pulled Chris in front of him and the pillow bounced off of Chris's face.

"Sorry! I was aiming for the idiot!" I said, glaring at Danny.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, John laughed as Danny grumbled in anger.

"Oh, you think this is funny? You think this is funny?" Danny asked as he picked John up off the couch and hung him upside down playfully.

"Chris, Lissa, Sam….. help me!" John laughed as the three of us attacked Danny.

"Danny, take off his shoe. His foot's ticklish!" Chris said as he pushed me and Lissa back towards the couch.

"No! Traitor!" John yelped as Danny took off his shoe and began tickling his foot.

"AHAHA! Danny, stop this really HAHA….I'm hahaha…serious Daniel hahahaha." Chris smirked as he walked over towards Danny.

"Alright Danny…..my turn."

"You wouldn't!" John said as he looked at Chris. Chris grabbed John from Danny and plopped him down on the couch.

"Watch me." With that, Chris began to tickle John on his feet and his arms.

"Let me up!" John laughed as he tried to fight off Chris. Chris scooped him up in reply.

"That reminds me of me and my little brother." Chloe said as tears formed in her eyes. Violet strode over to her cousin and wrapped her arm around her comfortingly.

_Boom!_ We all jumped as we heard an explosion in the backyard.

"What now?" Chris asked as he set John down.

"It looks like a spaceship." Chloe said as she walked outside.

"Chloe's right, hey there's a little boy coming out of the spaceship!" Cathy said as she ran past Chloe. Then a boy that looked a little bit younger than John walked out of the wreckage and stared at Chloe. A large smile on his face, I noticed that his two front teeth were missing. He looked to be no older than maybe seven, possibly eight or nine. Chloe gasped as she looked at the little boy. He smiled at her again as he brushed a piece of black hair off his forehead.

"Evan?"

A/N: YAY! You finally get to meet Evan, he's so cute! It almost makes me sick how cute he is! Review and enjoy!


End file.
